Replanteamiento
by LainaM
Summary: Gran chica Alice, daba igual su pelo corto o su sonrisa demasiado grande o sus tallas de más. Gran chica, pero estaba cogida. Para el reto 'Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados' del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

___Esta historia participa en el reto __**Momentos Perdidos, Momentos Creados**_ del foro **Provocare Ravenclaw.**

* * *

_**Repl**__**anteamiento**_

_Sirius Black/Alice Longbottom _

James había caído demasiado en las redes de la pelirroja, eso pensaba Sirius. ¿Cómo cojones había permitido que ocurriese algo así? O no, permitir, no, esa no era la palabra, "porqué" sí lo era. ¿Por qué se había empeñado tanto en ayudar en esa estúpida tarea? O peor, ¿cómo cojones había conseguido que él accediera a ayudar? Estaba claro que Remus iba a ayudar, como prefecto y como moñas era excepcional, y Peter era fácil de convencer pero, ¿Sirius? Con lo bien que estaría él por los jardines o correteando detrás de las faldas que guardaran buenos culos, pero no, él estaba haciendo algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

—Ser, créame cuando le digo que desde esa pared verá aun mejor la entrada a las habitaciones de las damas.

—¿Seguro, muchacho? Como me mientas juro perseguirte por todo el castillo de cuadro en cuadro hasta que te vuelvas loco.

Sirius no pudo más que reír. Ese cuadro era muy cachondo.

—Segurísimo, ya sabe que yo del dormitorio de las damas entiendo.

—Sí, eso dices, seguro que menos de lo que te gustaría, muchacho.

Sirius volvió a reír.

—¡Eso siempre!

Desenganchó el marco de la pared y, esta vez, el habitante del cuadro no empezó a berrear.

—¡Cuidado! No me vaya a marear.

—No se preocupe Ser, lo llevo que ni a un Rey.

Avanzó como pudo por entre la maraña de gente que movía muebles y trasladaba cuadros, de nuevo, preguntándose qué cojones hacía ahí.

—¡Sirius!

James, con dos almohadones bajo los brazos casi corrió hasta alcanzarlo, empujando a Peter que pasaba justo por delante cargado con una silla. El cuadro de Sirius empezó a gritar.

—Ser, me recuerda usted demasiado a mi madre, y eso, créame, no es bueno.

—¡Muchacho insolente!

—¡Sirius!

—¿Qué quieres pesado?

James reía, y Sirius no sabía ni siquiera si quería saber el porqué. Estaba picado por su libertad robada.

—La pelirroja lleva media hora hablándome y sin insultarme.

—Oh, felicidades, ¿para cuándo la boda?

La burla en su voz no molestó lo más mínimo a James, estaba demasiado contento.

—Envidia es lo que tienes.

—¡Potter! —oyeron como Evans le llamaba.

—Corre —le, prácticamente, ladró Sirius.

De nuevo, sujetó el marco con fuerza y avanzó hasta alcanzar la pared deseada. Una vez allí, con un suave movimiento de varita elevó el cuadro y lo enganchó en la pared.

—¿Se ve o no se ve mejor, Ser?

—Tenías razón, pero casi me matas, y mira que eso es imposible, desvergonzado.

—Gracias, me alegro de al menos haber hecho bien lo que me tocaba hacer en ésta pantomima ridícula bien, Ser.

El habitante del cuadro, no sabiéndose ofendido o halagado, se bajó el sombrero lo justo como para taparse la cara, murmurando algo que Sirius no entendió.

—Menuda estupidez.

—Desde luego.

El moreno se giró sorprendido al oír como le daban la razón, no se había percatado de tener nadie al lado, al menos nadie que no fuera arrastrando sillas y sofás.

Una chica que reconoció como alumna de séptimo, le sonrió desde detrás de un gran cuadro, que mantenía en el aire levitando. Sirius se regañó mentalmente por no haber hecho lo mismo.

—Y encima de las grandes, a quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurre redecorar la sala común, ¡¿a quién? —la exageración con la que se quejaba el moreno hizo que la chica riese, de forma bastante escandalosa, además.

A Sirius eso le gustó. Si has de ríes, hazlo con ganas.

—A la prefecta Lily Evans.

El modo en el que, aun entre risas, la chica le contestaba, hizo que Sirius pasase de sonreír a reír también.

—Y yo que creía que tenía una vida ocupada entre estudiar y huir de pretendientes.

Las risas aumentaron, y cuando Remus pasó por su lado, mirándole reprobatoriamente, Sirius le enseñó, muy amablemente, el dedo corazón de su mano derecha.

—Huyamos de este despropósito —le dijo en cuanto ella acabó de colocar el cuadro en su nuevo lugar.

Ella asintió.

—A ti también te han enganchado para esto sin permiso.

No era una pregunta.

—Correcto, con lo a gusto que estaría yo tirado en el césped.

—Pues vamos al césped —decidió ella.

Él sonrió y asintió. No conocía a esa chica, pero le caía bien. En el fondo era consciente de que si no sabía ni su nombre era culpa suya, pelo demasiado corto, boca demasiado grande y quizá un par de tallas más de las que él consideraba necesarias.

Recorrieron pasillos y bajaron escaleras charlando sobre lo tonto que les parecía todo el asunto de la redecoración de su sala común, y más aun por hacerlo ellos, en todo caso, McGonagall debería mover la varita y colocarlo todo de modo más 'armonioso'.

Cuando salieron a los exteriores se sentaron bajo la sombra de unos cuantos árboles que crecían cerca del lago. El verano ya estaba cerca y eso se notaba en los terrenos del castillo. El calor y los cielos despejados animaban a la mayoría de alumnos a disfrutar de su tiempo libre allí, tumbados en el césped o, como hacían en ese momento, peleándose en la orilla del lago, mojando a los pobres inocente que osaran acercarse mucho.

Sirius miraba con anhelo la pelea de agua, recordando las decenas de veces en las que él había participado en alguna.

—Parece que quieras unirte.

—Ojalá, pero no.

La morena rió ante la cara de amargura que había puesto el chico.

—No se porqué te permito que te rías tanto de mi, ni siquiera se tu nombre.

No había vergüenza en su voz, aunque al ver la cara que la chica ponía, entre de asombro e indignación le hizo replanteárselo.

—Alice, soy Alice. Sólo nos llevamos un año, nos vemos prácticamente todos los días en la sala común, en más de una ocasión os he dejado apuntes a ti y a Potter, y, no te sabes mi nombre…

No estaba enfadada, simplemente sonreía.

—¡Alice!

—Sí, Alice.

Se echaron a reír, y Sirius lo agradeció. En más de una ocasión que había olvidado o equivocado al nombrar a alguna chica y eso nunca acababa bien, o nunca solía hacerlo.

Siguieron riendo y hablando el resto de la tarde, hasta que el atardecer hizo su aparición y decidieron ir a cenar.

—Que no, que no tiene razón —decía ella una y otra vez entre risas mientras él intentaba convencerle de que las motos muggles eran el modo más cómodo de viajar.

—Un día te lo demostraré.

Cuando Alice iba a contestarle perdió la mirada por su espalda, como si hubiese alguien detrás de él. Al ver que la sonrisa de su boca se agrandaba y que un brillito empezaba a adueñarse de sus ojos, giró el rostro, buscando lo que causaba todo eso en la chica. Y entonces ella echó a correr.

La escena se le hizo algo patética a Sirius, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Se podría decir que era _bonito_. Alice acababa de lanzarse sobre Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, también de séptimo curso y lo besaba con ganas.

Se dio la vuelta y entró al gran comedor, aun sonriendo. Gran chica Alice, pensaba, daba igual su pelo corto o su sonrisa demasiado grande o sus tallas de más. Gran chica, pero estaba cogida. Se replanteó si quizá, debería dejar de fijarse tanto en el físico, al fin y al cabo había reído más con ella en una tarde que con cualquiera de las demás que había conocido, normalmente de pelo largo, boca pequeña y cintura de avispa. Pero ahora daba igual, las chuletas de cerdo le esperaban en el plato y entre James y Peter amenazaban con comérselas todas. No, eso si que no podía permitirlo.

* * *

_Escribir esta historia ha sido raro. En todo momento he sentido que no la escribía yo, era como si se escribiese ella sola, nada de lo que hay aquí es lo que pretendía escribir pero no me he quedado del todo descontenta con el resultado, así que bienvenido sea el trabajo de mi muso jajaja _

_Sobre el personaje de Alice: de ella no sabemos mucho, por no decir nada, ni su apellido, de ahí que haya preferido centrarme en Sirius, aunque el resultado de su poca interacción, de nuevo, no me ha descontentado. _

_Espero que os haya gustado :) _

**_LainaM. _**


End file.
